Transformers Prime: - Primal Priorities
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: adopted from my good friend Rosscow Her novel spoke of romance, passion and affection, though she herself had never experienced such heated emotions. But after taking a trip to a small, far-away town in Nevada with a teenage redneck at her side, the writer is placed on a podium where love and death dance together.
1. Chapter 1 - From Romania to Jasper

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, I adopted this story from Rosscow she gave me permission to finish it.

Optimus Prime/OC, Megatron/OC

Rated T for wiggle room

Transformers Prime: - Primal Priorities

**Summary:** Her novel spoke of romance, passion and affection, though she herself had never experienced such heated emotions. But after taking a trip to a small, far-away town in Nevada with a teenage redneck at her side, the writer is placed on a podium where love and death dance together.

Chapter 1 - From Romania to Jasper

She gazed over the large two story house with a content expression before inhaling deeply the dry, hot air that just didn't seem to chance in Nevada. She felt at ease, a long forgotten feeling of peace settling deep within her chest, which is until a loud, cheerful voice boomed behind her.

"Don't just stand there like a tree! Come on!" an eager teenage girl ran past her, roughly grabbing her luggage and flinging it over her back.

"How I ever thought this was a good idea is beyond me." the dark haired woman sighed before ironically smiling at the ruckus emitting from her temporary home.

Her agent had thought that Kathy needed some time to cool off her strained brain after she failed to write the sequel to her novel, so she came up with a rather pleasant for the ears idea. The woman had sent the writer to a far-away town in which relaxation would be her main priority for a month, which is until a tall, sweaty teenager showed on her doorstep.

Emilia, a young girl living in Southern Europe, and the well-known writer had formed a friendship over internet years ago. They had chatted and as the months passed learned more about the other until Kathy offered her home as a roof under which the teenager could sleep if she ever decided to visit her. Of course the woman had thought that it would take years for Emilia to gather the money and courage to attempt such a trip, but, to her pleasant surprise, the girl appeared shortly after she finished her second year of high school.

The writer smiled at the fresh memory.

Both the teenager and her mother had arrived a day before her escort to Jasper came, which seemed as thought it would slightly complicate her leave. However, her fears had turned out to be unneeded since the girl's mother preferred to stay in the big city while redneck Emilia invited herself to the one month break in Jasper. And now, here they were, exploring the rented house with eagerness that broke the boundaries between their age differences.

"I take this room!" the teenager informed before setting the mass of sacks on the neatly made bed.

"Ok." Kathy nodded from the door "Now could you give me my luggage back?"

Emilia smiled apologetically and nodded before picking up the large, dark blue sack.

"Where's your room?" she asked while striding down the corridor.

"You don't need to-" the woman hurried after her, though the rebellious girl had already entered the only other bedroom.

"Thanks." Kathy offered a small smile to her oddly robust friend who placed her hands on her belt.

"Don't mention it." the teenager pulled the elastic band away from her pulsing scalp, freeing her hair from the tight ponytail she had enslaved it in "I'm gonna go take a shower...I smell like a pig."

The woman laughed at the mumbled self-examination and turned to the sack awaiting her beside her bed.

Kathy inhaled deeply, fairly worn out from the unpacking, before casting a quick glance at the falling sun.

Distance filled her eyes as she left the once scourging rays creep up her face and smiled, recalling the exact same moment from her childhood. When she wasn't pressured by companies requesting her work within weeks, or when her once friends tried to steal her material for their own sake and glory. She didn't want fame or to drown in money, but to just write without constantly being reminded that she had a time limit.

A light yet persistent knock sounded from the front door, causing the woman to shake away her melancholic thoughts.

"Hello." a young woman smiled once Kathy emerged from behind the door "I'm June and this is my son, Jack."

The boy behind her nodded seemingly displeased to be dragged to meet the new temporary neighbors.

"We heard about you moving in and wanted to come greet you."

A warm smile lighted Kathy's features before she stepped aside to let June and her son enter.

"The living room's that way." she gestured to the ajar door before lifting her eyes to the second floor "Lia, we have guests."

Ruckus emitted from the teenager's room shortly after, leaving the woman secured that the girl would come down soon.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you anything." Kathy sighed, an apologetic, mildly embarrassed look weighting on her features "We just arrived and have been unpacking ever since."

"We…..?" June asked curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Yes, me and my friend…."

A heavy strode was heard from the stairs before Emilia appeared in the living room with damp hair sticking to her pale face.

"Lia, these are our neighbors." Kathy waved her hand at the people occupying the large sofa "June and her son, Jack."

"Nice to meet you." the girl chocked out, her rich accent thickly covering her words, and nervously sat in the chair facing Jack.

A knowing smile slipped through Kathy heated talk with June when she took a glimpse at the two teenagers, more specifically at the boy.

A light pink pallet had tinted his cheeks while he conversed with her friend, who seemed to be either ignoring the fact or too blind to see it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Redhead vs Redneck

Chapter 2 - Redhead vs. Redneck

A look between displease and irritation had dulled both Jack and Emilia's faces while they slouched behind the two older women, who unlike them seemed quite content. Why Kathy had agreed with Mrs. Darby's good-time-ruining plans, she didn't know, though the reason mattered little at the moment seeing as she was already in the convenient store, practically kept on a leash from the two women. Jack and she had bonded perfectly, always finding a similar liking, no matter if it was a game or a movie that both enjoyed. Everything had reached perfection over the time she spent with him, but, of course, that perfection had to be tainted by June whose intentions were well-meant, though irritating.

"Mom!" the boy whined "Why did you have to bring us too?"

Kathy glanced back at her friend, acknowledging her bitterness, and with a small smile nudged her head as a sign for her to take Jack and bail.

"Because-" June began full heartily, unaware that the two teenagers had no intention to stay for the rest of the lecture "-you two have been spending the last three days playing video games so me and Kathy-"

Emilia lightly tugged on the boy's sleeve to which he turned and saw her pointing at the aisle they were nearing. He nodded vigorously, a cunning smile on his face, while his annoyance hastily evolved into excitement, which he didn't bother concealing.

"Thought that it would be a good idea to take you with..." June turned around, the nag in the back of her head confirming that her son had been too patient with her lecture "us?"

"Jack!" she hissed and tightened her grip on her purse to restrain herself from acting upon raw anger.

"Calm down, June." Kathy placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and smiled, pretending that she had not been a participant in the teenagers' hightail "They're just kids, they'll come around."

Her soothing words eased June's rash breaths before she closed her eyes, determined to enjoy the time she would spend with the Italian woman soothing her before having a long talk with her son.

Emilia placed a shaky palm on Jack's shoulder, halfway bent and hungrily filling her lungs with hot, dry summer air while letting chocked coughs scrape her throat between intakes. She looked up at the boy, seeing a mixture of anxiety; adrenaline lust and eagerness shine in his dark orbs. Apparently he hadn't had the guts to bail before, which only caused his heart to pump faster, filling him with energy and excitement he was unfamiliar with, though seemed to enjoy.

"Want a drink?" the boy asked while taking out what money he had from his back pocket.

"Yes!" the girl chocked out, watching him turn to a brightly colored booth displaying all kinds of frozen drinks.

Eyes glowed in joy while Emilia greedily forced the sweet, cold essence down her throat, though not before giving Jack an appreciative smile.

"Jack? Hi!"

Both turned to the giggling call and watched a red-headed girl near them with an energetic step.

"Sierra-" the redneck noticed her friend's voice momentarily, the usage of lower for his usual tone notes clearing the image of who the abruptly appeared girl was.

"-Who's your friend?" venom was hidden in the seemingly friendly question, though only Emilia noticed. However, she kept her biting words sealed, preferring to let Jack handle his potential girlfriend, even if she did appear too high ranked for him.

"This is Emilia, she's a friend of mine." the boy felt an arm roughly slide around his neck, a manner which not many girls performed.

"Yes." she confirmed, smiling at the redhead "Just friends."

"Oh, well," Sierra extended her hand before receiving a firm shake from the dark haired girl "nice to meet you."

Emilia nodded, eager to try thickening the thin threads Jack shared with the girl, though she slipped away before the redneck had a chance to sink her teeth in her personality.

The rapid honking of a car sounded behind her, making her turn and see a blond boy glaring their way.

"I'll get going." the redhead waved "See you around, Jack."

Emilia stood there, baffled, before turning to the boy. "Dude….! She's totally playing with you."

The boy only shrugged, disinterested to comment about Sierra, though his friend wasn't letting go just yet.

"Don't you like 'er?" it was odd to her that Jack would pass out on a pretty chick like the redhead, though it was possible that he held feeling for another or already had a girlfriend.

The girl sneered at the thought of the boy scoring a decent piece.

"I liked her before." he answered simply.

"What about now?" she preferred to deny to herself, though her hardheadedness didn't enslave the feeling of jealousy completely.

Jack was her friend, like a new start, he gave her hope that she wouldn't screw up like many times in the past.

Recalling pained her, having her question and mourn over the vague memories where people left her because they grew tired of her presence. She understood, it was only human to get tired of something and the hurt felt far as the glimpses of remembrance. Emilia could easily push them aside. And she did, preferring to keep her attention on Jack.

"I have you to spend my time with." he smiled at her, no hesitation or regret in his words.

The girl loosely curled her hand around his neck, briefly squeezing to show her gratitude.

"You know," she exhaled once emptying the large cup in her grasp "there aren't many boys like you back home."

"Like me?" Jack questioned, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, kind, funny...cute." she nudged, grinning at the boy's struggling attempt to swallow the juice in his mouth, apparently surprised by her statement, though not displeased.

Hope sparked a flare in his drumming heart, causing a burn of deep red to heat his cheeks before his face was lit by a self-encouraging smile.

It was his chance, maybe the first and last, in which he would be able to gather enough strength to risk the new relations he had built over three short days.

"Hey, ummm...Lia…?" Jack mumbled, sweat gliding down his forehead, awoken from both the heat and his nervousness "Would you-"

"-Jack Darby…!"

He stiffened at the raging call before his head wiped around to see his mother, anger showing through her red face while she hastily approached him, stomping her heels in the ground in way that told him that he was doomed.

"M-mom….?"

"We are so dead." Emilia sighed.

She was too tired to run and from Jack's still uneven pants he was as well, which left them with the option to sit in chains on Mrs. Darby's couch while she lectured them about proper behavior. The girl had heard enough from her parents so she was not about to yield and obey, no matter how hard June's stare was. She didn't comprehend what caused her to lose her balance, or what was the source of the piercing sound, though a glimpse of grey armor seemed to have been imprinted in her mind. She felt herself being tossed and once her vision began to clear from the countless black spots she froze, seeing nothing but two large red orbs.

Her name could be heard in screams, echoing in the far distance, but she couldn't speak, her voice was lost, settled down in hiding. Metal engulfed her, plates and joints moving around her in a blurry tango before she watched belts secured her tightly to her seat. She was trapped, strapped inside the cockpit of a jet and flying, to where, she didn't know, but was sure that Kathy and Jack wouldn't be there. She was drowning in both fear and confusion, her own breathing worsening her suffocation. How the jet was capable of flying without a pilot to lead stunned her, though she decided to leave the thought of fascination for another, more suitable time, and focused on her primal problem getting the hell free. She pressured against the belts, testing their sturdiness, before frowning, sour of her misfortune.

"Stay still, human, or I will drop you here."

Emilia shuddered, her eyes large in disbelief while she faced the control, unsure of the voice's specific source. "You...talk?"


	3. Chapter 3 Interfacing Instincts

Chapter 3 Interfacing Instincts

Tears damped her dark eyes while she watched the sun fall behind the desolated Nevada landscape. The burning rays reflected in her pupils, causing them to shorten in expand before they averted to the trembling hands below them.

"We'll bring her back, Kathy," the woman stiffened at the soothing squeeze applied to her slumped shoulder "don't worry."

She could only nod before taking in a shaky breath to try and calm herself before she crumbled.

Emilia's capture was by her doing and it ripped her apart to even think of what she saw suffering through. If she had refused June's offer to take the kids along the girl would have been safe, locked inside Jack's room for one of their hours long action games.

"Where are we….?" she asked, her voice thin from a trip long crying, and watched the tunnel they were passing by give way to a large facility.

"Somewhere safe," Jack answered simply, almost rudely, which confirmed Kathy's suppositions that the boy was even more upset than her, though tried to hide it "Come on."

Her rash breaths died down when she faced the _people_ who were going to bring back her friend, eyes wide in disbelief while facing glowing blue orbs. She stiffened at the loud sound of grinding metal behind her back, her face showing slight fear while she glanced at the bipedal form of the car she had rode in.

"That's Bumblebee," Jack said before turning to the rest of the robots gathered behind him "Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Miko, Raf and the commander,"

Kathy lifted a hand to her parted lips, unable to comprehend the giant that stood before her, his frame radiating a need for respect and intimidation, though his eyes showed nothing but kindness.

"Optimus Prime."

"Oh God." she inhaled, watching the massive mech kneel before his hand was laid flat next to her.

"We will return your friend." he stated, voice solemn, sending vibrations through the metal underneath the woman's shaky feet "You have my word."

She nodded stiffly, preserving her voice to hide the nervous stutter that had possessed it.

"Ratchet, try to detect Decepticon readings." the mech ordered once Kathy had been sat on his shoulder plates.

The woman had been fighting with her exhaustion throughout the entire ride and had been rather successful at keeping herself awake, though after settling on the commander's shoulder she surrendered. Her own body heat was able to lull into a daze until her eyelids became too heavy to be kept apart. She couldn't struggle anymore, didn't want to either. All she wanted was to find Emilia by her side, safe and healthy, when she woke up. Optimus suppressed a shudder when the woman's hands dug under his plating, her little, warm fingers gliding over his sensitive protoform. He turned to her sharply; his optics dimmed, and found her tantalizing seduction completely unwitting since she was in recharge. The mech did his best to try and ignore the pleasurable feeling, though the light jolts causing Kathy's hands to twitch and curl around the thin cables underneath his armor were unbearable. With hasty steps he hid in his quarters, ignorant to the confused looks that had been focused on his back. He preferred to explain his behavior in later time, seeing as his voice would be lost in heat of pleasure if he even considered talking. Optimus inhaled harshly at the abrupt pull on his cables before letting out a meek growl, desperate in trying to contain his raging instincts before the woman became endangered. He pulled her from his shoulder before laying her on the berth, his optics clearing, senses slowly returning to their normal, less sharp state.

It had not been his intention to let his instincts flare, but such touches to his protoform could not be left in ignorance because interfacing always began with them. And now not only did his painfully slow calming torture him, but the warmth centralized around his interfacing panel began to increase….. Rapidly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Pet Hamster

Chapter 4 - Pet Hamster

A satisfied smirk twisted her haggard expression while she watched her captor take hit after from the significantly larger robot. It was a pleasure to watch since it soothed her yearn for vengeance after Starscream had electrocuted _and_ held her hanging in chains enough to make her limbs refuse to function from blood deficit. However, as much as the leader didn't seem to pay her much mind she still did keep her head bowed, the reason for that she left for him to choose. She couldn't understand the reason for her abduction, but by the insulting words Megatron used to describe his second in command the jet was playing the part of a big factor. Despite her long hair and much paler skin than Jack's, Starscream was apparently too stupid to tell the difference between the two, which resulted to her in chains and suffering through the side-effects of her past torturing.

"How could you be so incompetent as to bring back a human with absolutely no knowledge of the Autobots?!" the Decepticon commander snarled, his words booming through the ship while he tightened his grip on Starscream's neck, the want to crush him hastily slipping from his restrain.

"B-but, Lord Megatron," chocked words could barely leave his mouth from the crushing hold he struggled against "S-she's dear to Arcee's c-charge, she could be of use!"

The mech exhaled while sliding down the metal wall, his optics grim from exhaustion, and scraped his sharpened fingers against his damaged neck, feeling crushed metal and dents in the area his lord's hand had laid.

Emilia grunted while lightly pulling on the restrains around her wrists, desperate to lose them, though without any strength left to attempt in doing so. She lifted her eyes in acknowledgement of the giant standing before her, meeting a fierce gaze, though failing to keep the stare for long. A sharp strike of pain would delve deep in her head, restraining her from thinking properly and leaving a pulsing echo after every strike.

"Such a pathetic race," Megatron grumbled, examining the human femme with disgust.

The redneck swallowed back her snarky comeback; avoiding picking a fight with someone who could squash her like she could an ant.

"Not to interrupt," Knock Out raised a hand while the other stood before his chest from their previous, crossed state "but if the human is kept as such the percentage of her muscles tearing will become dangerously high; and we do need her alive and moving."

Megatron nodded deeply, his optics tearing from the pitiful sight the femme had come to be. "Release her."

The red mech complied instantly, preferring to keep his paint spotless and servos functional unlike his fellow comrade, Starscream.

"Prepare a cell for her." the commander ordered and sealed the girl in his hand, ready to crush her if she tried to squirm her way to freedom "I will keep watch on her until then."

Emilia scanned the halls she was carried through; taking note of the brief bows her carrier received from all the passersby he walked past, and smirked in amusement. "Must of taken' you a long time to make each of 'em bow." she commented, her voice raspy from misuse.

Megatron kept silent, though felt rather pleased that the human had noticed his dominance over the rest of the ship's inhabitants, unknown to her of course.

"Raise." he pinched the back of her shirt and pulled her up, though without his help she could only lift the upper part of her body. "Raise human." he repeated, thankfully patient of Emilia's misfortunate tries, and pushed her forward, urging her to cross his berth.

"I can't." the girl whined, having failed in every attempt.

How long had her feet spent in misuse to reckon that there was no need to obey her commands? Apparently a lot, and since she had spent most of the time in a sleeping daze from the draining tantalization Starscream had forced her through with visible enjoyment her legs had decided to just shut down.

"Do not surrender so easily." the mech snarled and picked her up, dragging her by the hem of her collar until she grew tired of her own weak will and tried to either stop him or walk along.

He smirked, seeing her struggling with his pace before her shaky strode evolved into a dash, and left her to deplete her energy on his berth, following her rash turns and vital leaps in satisfaction of her achievement. However, his content gaze dissolved when she decided that it would be interesting to try climbing up his servo. He picked her up, his glare back in place, and left a gargling rumble to slip past his sharp dentas in warning, causing her stiffen "Do not touch me, human."

"I'm sorry!" she hastily raised her hands up, yielding.

The mech groaned his glare averting and roughly tossed her back on the berth, causing her to stumble before the metal beneath her feet slipped. "Man, you've got some major issues." she mumbled, her statement as silent as could be, though it did not pass without being noticed.

She jumped and crossed her hands in front of her as a shield from the massive fist slammed next to her with force that caused her teeth to clatter. "Do not disrespect me, girl." the commander snarled, his guttural words almost completely blending with the voiced outrage "If you wish to live."

"Lord Megatron," both the mech and the girl turned their gazed to Knock Out who was casually leaned against the opened doors with a careless expression "the cell is ready."

Emilia bit back her protests when she was grossly grabbed before Megatron fenced her in his palm. "Do I look like a hamster to you?" she snapped bitterly while her gaze ravaged her cell with a sour look.

"Well, you are vermin." the red mech sneered, his commentary cheap yet irritating.

The girl only snorted and sat on the metal floor, pushing back the curiosity urge to check if the glowing bars holding her back were able to cause any damage when exposed to direct contact.

"You will be fed soon." Knock Out stated nonchalant before leaving the human in solitude, for which she was thankful, having spent enough time in the presence of their kind. "God, Kathy," she exhaled, lying back while her hands tangled behind her head to serve as a pillow "what the Hell am I supposed to do now?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Blind Man's Trust

Chapter 5 - Blind Man's Trust

He listened to the woman's even breathing in silence, enjoying the rarity of such a time freezing moment. She had insisted to stay with him while he and Ratchet struggled with the rescue plan, clutching to his shoulder plate whenever his movement was a bit rasher, though without complaining. He understood how dear her friend was and did his best to speed up the process of retrieving the girl from the enemy's hands before the life was stolen away from her while exposed to constant torture for information. Kathy had stressed to the point where all energy had been literally drained from her, leaving her to fall asleep on his shoulder without him noticing until she had caused the awakening of his interfacing organ. The mech had decided to retreat to his quarters until her awakening and though he did worry about the potential discomfort she would endure from the deficit of softness she had been soundly slumbering for nearly three hours. Mumbling calls slipped past the woman's parted lips before her eyelids slid back, revealing misted dark eyes, which seemed to glister when she was finally able to focus them on him.

"Optimus." she noticed the pair of glowing blue optics looming above her before sitting up, her gaze lingering "Where am I?"

"In my quarters." the mech smiled at her confusion and the fact that she held nothing except it, neither fear nor intimidation, which only showed her settled self when it came to him and his team "You fell into recharge."

"So-" uneasiness settled in her while she hesitantly glided her hand over the warm metal beneath her, leaving steamed trails after her hot, outstretched fingers "-this is your bed?"

"Yes."

A light chirping giggle tickled his senses while he returned the small human's friendly smile with a content expression.

"You must have had a hard time with a sleeping human on your shoulder."

"Lightly," Optimus soothed and laid his palm flat on the berth, letting Kathy climb on before setting her on her undeclared spot on his shoulder.

"Ratchet," Optimus called his unspoken question clear.

"No readings." the medic answered shortly, his expression solemn and focused on the large screens while his fingers wildly moved over the massive keyboard lay before him.

The woman swallowed heavily in sorrow, then being the moment when she remembered just why she had been sharing a hidden base with giant robots.

Emilia was missing.

And the fact that she knew nothing about her captors except that which she had been told by her new alliance caused conclusions of all kinds to fill her head. Dreaded what ifs settled in the starting spots of every sentence that she pictured with great gruesome details which seemed to be able to twist her stomach into countless, painfully tight knots. She gently pinched the upper part of her nose, eyes closed and eyebrows brought together in show of her irritation with her own stupidity and overreacting. Optimus had been clear when he said that Emilia had been taken for information, which meant that she would have to be kept alive in order to talk. She would be fine when brought back, bruised and potentially starved, but breathing. A gentle shudder left tingles to run over every inch of both exposed and clothed skin when she felt a tug on the back of her top. With hesitant speed the Autobot commander lifted her from his shoulder and sat her beside his foot before transforming.

"We will continue once I return." were his words to the preoccupied medic before he opened the door to his passenger seat in a silent invite, which Kathy understood without much thought.

"Optimus?" the woman blinked with raised eyebrows, taking in the smiling man that was resting his elbows on the steering wheel "How?"

A low rumble much resembling a chuckle slipped past said man while he soaked Kathy's baffled expression, "These are holograms we use to blend in with your kind."

"Materialized holograms." he added after Kathy's failed attempt to dive her hand through his chest "We feel everything, much like in our real bodies, though there is a slight difference."

The woman nodded and shuffled deeper in the seat, leaving her hands to rest in her lap. "Where are we going?"

Her question certainly didn't sound like one and she knew that the mech heard it as well, though he did answer, thankfully, understanding her struggles with trying to start a sort of a conversation.

"To your living quarters." he stated simply "We will spend the night there."

"We?" the woman averted her eyes from the already darkening scenery passing by the rolled down window and as though noticing her stare the mech firmly nodded.

"I am not leaving you unguarded."

"That's really sweet." she smiled warmly "But your team needs you more and I doubt the bad guys will come after me too." it pained her to force out her next words, though she believed them as true so it was only fair to continue speaking "They already have Lia."

A comforting hand weighted on her shoulder before she felt it squeeze her tender flesh just barely, but enough to show understanding.

"We will bring her back, Kathy."

"I know." she rested her hand over the mech's and craned her neck for their gazes to meet properly "I trust you."

It seemed as though the shared stare was heavy for both of them, though neither had the courage to break it in fear to not offend the other.

_'Offend?'_the woman pondered.

When thinking over it the act wouldn't really be offending in any way, though because of her denial to confess her fear of losing what fondness she had built in the massive mech's optics, Kathy had no reasonable explanation as to why she couldn't break the eye contact.

"We've arrived." Optimus stated and tore his gaze away while fighting the uneasiness that struck him.

This woman seemed so much more complex than Jack's femme creator yet her kindness and warm act towards him, despite Earth not being his birth planet, drew him to her. He saw a very potential ally, friend, as close as you could possibly get to one's spark. With a shallow dip of the head Kathy stepped out, leaving the passenger door to be closed by its owner and with calm visible nonchalant steps circled the Peterbilt to face his front. She ran her palms over the cool metal with eyes lowered to the ground as though savoring not the contact, but the position. The collision of heated flesh and cold steel caused her to breathe in deeply in an unknown to that moment sensation that felt more mental than physical. "Thank you, Optimus Prime." she leaned in to connect her mouth with the metal in a gentle act that wasn't given much thought "Good night."

A smile eased on her haggard face when she heard the returned "good night" and stepped back before disappearing inside the empty house.

The Peterbilt came to life as soon as she left. Optimus rolled to the house as close as his large frame allowed before lowering on his tires, his movement reminding of a gladly released deep sigh. Maybe it was because he didn't feel ready that he didn't admit it, but the mech knew that, even if a human, the woman was warming his spark rapidly. She was becoming a precious friend, one that he would not risk the loss of.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mate of a Prime

Chapter 6 - The Mate of a Prime

Kathy woke up early, her excuse being the butterflies in her stomach that just seemed to make her feel restless and at the same time take all the strength from her knees. She opted to dress cooler for the day, taking note of the soaked in sweat clothes she had worn yesterday, and stopped on thin, torn to the knee jeans. A long brown tank top clung to her top and would hopefully keep her from being grilled by the hasty increase of warmth outside. With an eager step she rushed outside, keys dangling from her hand, ready to lock the front door before the truck in the front yard drew all attention to himself.

The brunette applied a soft pat to the tall hood and grinned at the sudden startled shudder she received as an answer. "Morning, Prime."

She settled in the passenger seat before rolling down the window. Kathy wanted to enjoy the cool air to its fullest before the sun rouse large and proud and took that chance from her. "Good morning, Kathy." the holoform greeted, noticing the wide-awake, serene smile the woman held "I see you are fully rested."

"As surprising as that sounds, yes." she snickered, ready and eager for the new day full of possibilities to find Emilia.

She had spent a rather large part of the night thinking over her way of thinking about her friend's capture. Shedding tears wouldn't bring her back unlike investing all effort on helping in whatever her little human hands came in use, which wasn't much but would leave her satisfied in the end of the day.

The woman smiled brightly at the still dim road, absorbing that which the light hid in the brink of day, eyes tracing the rocky landscape before tarrying on the rising sun until it became too bright to be admired by a direct look. "You are fond of the sunrise." the holoform smiled warmly, his question more of a statement.

Kathy nodded, still peering at the shy, undeveloped sunrays. "Very."

"You have written much description of it in your novel." Optimus added with a nonchalant edge to him voice and a smile showing his fascination with her work.

"What?" the woman blurted, her face heating up in embarrassment "You've...you've read my book?"

The news were certainly startling before giving way to a wave of discomfort, causing her settled form to start shifting to different parts of the seat. She failed to find her place from unease, especially with the confused look she bared from the Prime.

"Yes, while you were in recharge. And it was...engaging."

"Glad you enjoyed." Kathy mumbled with eyes on her feet, abashed to the point where her voice came out meek and forced.

She inhaled sharply as a shudder ran down her back, a want to shrink away from the hand gripping her chin making her hands reach up, though were stopped just below her collarbone. The mech tugged on the soft flesh under her bottom lip to turn her shy eyes to him and make her see that he held nothing but marvel for her novel in hopes to calm her. "Your work is immaculate; do not be ashamed of it."

"No. It's not that." the woman sighed, fumbling with her nails in a nervous habit she just couldn't seem to extricate "Just...some parts are-"

"-Interfacing scenes." the Prime finished in pity of the chocking woman. A jesting smile crossed his face which threw feint playfulness over his usual kind yet heavy features and filled his human like optics with a childish glint. "I did find them rather...interesting to read."

Kathy hummed desperately, begging the mech to stop before she jumped out the window from embarrassment.

"Why did you choose such gender?" Optimus sent the woman a curios glance.

It made her wonder. Why had she? Most of her work was a thread of romance, a gender she had learned to use well, thought she had never actually thought why.

"Well..." she sighed, taking her time in thinking of a response that wouldn't be lie "I think because...I really don't know how a relationship feels like."

Her answer earned her a bewildered look, though it didn't bother her, she had already swallowed the fact that her shyness ruined the possibility of starting anything besides a good friendship with men.

"Do you not wish to bond?"

She snorted bitterly at the question and forced back her tears before they spilled over her cheeks.

"No, it's not that just...I'm not that attractive and whenever I get close to a guy things just seem to...fall apart." she exhaled.

The fact pained her, but she didn't give it much thought, didn't want to either.

Her hand was lifted up to rub her shoulder in support for all that which she had struggled through and still was and would until her friend was brought back and the Decepticons were taken down.

"Do not look down upon yourself." the Prime pressed his palm over hers, forcing it to stay in place. An unfamiliar harshness roughened his voice as thought he was not advising, but scolding her for her wording.

"You sound like Emilia." she smiled, ironically, but smiled.

Ratchet's stern face was their greeting when the two set foot in the Autobot hangar, causing irritation to arise in Kathy, though she kept silent after learning the reason.

Decepticon activity.

With one swift pull on a lever the bridge shone ready before the small group of Autobots, waiting for them to cross before being shutting down. It was a tense moment for the woman, very heavy, suffocating even, because a battle raged inside her while she watched the Prime stride nearer to the portal. She fought back, trying to restrain herself from acting upon her rash instincts, which bellowed for her to stop him, to keep him there so that she would not lose him as well. Optimus was the next to follow through the bridge, though was stopped by a meek, pleading call. "Optimus,"

His head wiped around to face the small femme standing just a few feet away from him and his optics softened, having noticed the worried look she held. He knelt before her; one hand lay on his knee while the other he gently glided behind her legs and lifted her up to his facial plates. A lump of saliva weighted on her throat, depriving her of every wording, which made her bow her head in embarrassment. The mech waited patiently until she gathered the strength to speak and patted her back tenderly with a kind and patient gaze. "I..." she had never felt so troubled to converse before. It was a first and hopefully last if she wanted to develop close relations with those she had met over the past two days "Just be careful out there, ok?"

A warm smile settled on his features before he drew the femme closer in yield of her outstretched hands and closed his optics. The feel of the two burning pieces of plump flesh pressed flush against his cool metal earned a content shrill from his hastily heating spark.

"Optimus." an impatient medic sighed and averted his gaze away from the commander and to the bridge, beckoning him to join his team.

The Prime rouse, Kathy left back on the ground with hesitation in her eyes, and with a hasty step entered the bright portal. Though, he didn't leave until sending the worried woman a reassuring glance and words. "I will. You have my word."

A violent convulse caused her fingers to jolt from the instinctive need to reach out to the disappearing mech and pull him back, though she kept her compose. He was going because of her, risking his own life and those of his squad to find her dear friend and hopefully bring her back. The Autobots were not leaving to have fun, but save a life that was threatened from Megatron's wrath and his second in command's cruelty and sadism.

"Do you need help?" she meekly questioned Ratchet who seemed deep in thought, optics dim, before she interrupted.

"No." he answered simply and left a snort to roll past his dentas "The mate of a Prime should not dirty her hands with my duties."

The derisive edge to his tone was clear that his statement was in fact a joke, a very mocking joke, but it didn't stop the scourging heat to rise in the woman face. She placed her fists on her waist and met his sneering gaze with a glare, despite her deeply reddened cheeks and offered him a cunning smile. "Ratchet, I think your processor is starting to malfunction."

The abrupt change of his expression strengthened her unsure comeback and she continued her voice carrying honesty which the mech found confusing and rather intriguing. "The heat isn't doing you much good."

The medic frowned, though the femme showing attitude did spark his interest so he kept quiet, leaving her to have the final word. Once a shy and pained woman mourning over the capture of her comrade now bit back to his teasing with visible ease, which showed just how sly her character was. She hid behind a mask of kindness and want to be of use, but once provoked she stood her ground and showed just how hard-nosed she could be.

"Are you sure you and Emilia are not related?"

Kathy turned to Jack's curios look and inhaled deeply.

"We're alike, aren't we?" she sighed, joining the group of kids that were slumped over the couch and as though hypnotized by the large TV screen.

"Yeah," the boy shrugged "a lot."

Kathy smiled, feeling herself slowly being engulfed in memories. The resemblance between their characters was big, though unlike her the redneck teenager always spoke her mind and constantly lost herself in her own rage when ticked off. Emilia was cruel, short-tempered and very fierce when she was unreasonably declared as weak or unworthy because of age or gender, while Kathy preferred to keep her opinion and thoughts unspoken if they referred to dislikes of an object, situation or person. She was ready to stick out her hand to anyone who needed help and offer kindness and understanding.

The two were so different and yet so alike.

Emilia would give all that she had if she decided to leave her shell to be broken and welcome a new person in her small group of cherished ones. It was she that had taught Kathy how to bite back, or at least to break the boundaries of kindness holding her back and keep her pride up. A young girl that was about to step in the life of the adults taught her something very important and in exchange received a friend who would never betray her.

So the woman wanted, needed her to return.

Emilia was a fighter, had been forced to become one since she grew old enough to walk, she would survive no matter what torture she had endured and still was. She knew how to struggle. She would make it.

"Ok, enough with this Emilia." Miko exhaled "We get that Jack has a crush and she's your friend. Jeeze! Lighten up." she kept her eyes on the game raging on the flat wide screen and hands on the console as though her words were nothing special.

And they weren't, except for Darby.

"You won't bring her back by moping around."

"You like her, Jack?"

The Asian girl snorted at the question and patter Raf's back in mockery.

"Glad to see you discovered the hot water." she pointed at the flushed boy "Of course he likes her! Don't you see?"

A cheering voice emitted from the screen before them, making them avert their attention before Miko cried out. "That's not fair!" she tightened her hand into a fist and dug it in Jack's shoulder enough to hurt him, though not to cause damage "I wasn't looking you cheater!"

"Well, you should have." was the boy's replay before he stood and left the console free, bowing to the want to just get away.

Three pairs of eyes followed his hasty steps, each bearing a different expression.

"I think he's mad." Raf was the first to speak and turned to Miko who's acknowledgement was a nonchalant shrug.

"He'll get over it."

Kathy nodded before taking one last glance at the upset teenager. "Let's hope so."

She had been aware of the boy's attraction, though she hadn't suspected for it to be as strong considering Emilia and him knew each other for only a few days. A warm smile brightened her face while she watched Raphael and Miko mercilessly tantalize the consoles while their characters fought fiercely. She just hoped that when Optimus returned with the redneck she would be willing to form a relationship with Jack.

And why wouldn't she?

They had spent days without separation and seemed to be perfect for each other, it was just a matter of time before they realized that friendship was not enough. Though, the woman was not aware that the girl's interest had already been stolen by a thirty feet tall Decepticon mech at that.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hot Skin and Cold Metal

Chapter 7 - Hot Skin and Cold Metal

She looked down with eyes full of joy yet hesitation while clutching to the bars Megatron's claws had become, examining that which her prison loomed over. The mech lowered his hand to stand just a few inches above the water, which temperature was still undetermined, before retracting his fingers and turning it vertically. "Wait!" the girl panicked, hands holding tightly to a randomly grasped metal plate "I can't wash with my clothes."

Despite the fact that her clothing acted as protection against Decepticons because of the rich smell of sweat suffocating those who were within radius of a few meters she would have loved to wash them. Though having no towel, or even a rag, with which she could preserve her naked body while they dried she settled on the option to leave them as such. Emilia stumbled once set on the large berth, still not completely accustomed to the large being's roughness. She gestured for him to turn, though only received an unaffected expression that seemed to ignore her rather than fail to understand. The same fluent and hasty hand movement was repeated, this time more urgent, though Megatron refused to budge, either being really stupid or just too stubborn. She counted on the first one. "Turn around." she sighed, hands placed on her waist while pushing back the frustration born from the mech's hopelessness.

The glare that had once been soft from curiosity was now returning to its previous, harsh form, before he growled, actually growled at the girl. "I'm not getting naked in front of you." she snapped back, her daring eyes battling his own and winning successfully, until he decided to use his larger frame as a weapon.

He slid a clawed finger underneath the straps of her tank top and lifted her with ease as though she was a handbag. "Ok, ok, ok!" she yelled, stiffly dangling above the water she was yet to enter.

Heat centered in her body, causing a coat of sweat to cover the erect hairs on her now scourging skin and bring a red tint to shadow her face. "I may be a mech, human, but I am not of your species." a grumbled statement slipped from the commander "What you hide under that useless armor does not interest me."

Was he kidding? He was fighting to win such a meaningless conversation instead of just complying because his pride didn't allow him to even agree with beings lower than him. The guy had to prove that he was the dominating party no matter the situation or to whom. He had some major complexes, she gave him that. And here she thought Starscream was hopeless.

One by one the pieces of clothing were peeled off her until they became nothing more than a pool on the floor, which left her completely exposed. She inhaled sharply, an abrupt shiver creeping up her back when the two mounds of flesh weighting on her rib cage were exposed as her nipples tightened drastically from the suddenly change of temperature. "I'm ready." she grumbled, hands crossed in front of her breasts to retain at least a part of her dignity while a heated glare was sent to the mech, who seemed to carry a ghost of a smirk on his face plates.

As if he needed to be told!

She was shivering, butt naked and he knew, but wanted to hear it from her for his own pleasure. Megatron was trying to mentally harass her with visible satisfaction and by what she had learned throughout her stay, he was nowhere near done. He smirked at her chocked whimper while she struggled to adjust to the cool water and calm her shuddering lower lip. Emilia wasn't much of a swimmer, at all, so having the tank's fullness reaching her collarbone did spike a certain feeling of unease, though she did her best to swallow it back.

She leaned against one of the walls and started a rash rub against her raw skin in an attempt to clean herself at least basically. What the Hell did Megatron expect her to do if she wasn't even provided soap with which she could rid herself of the awful smell of sweat that bothered her as much as the rest. She practically had to scrape her skin to a deep red to look a little cleaner.

Look, not smell.

A trembling exhale rouse in her throat once she settled down to relax, letting her irritated skin calm under the cool water.

As much as the cares she received didn't fit even a dog, the girl preferred to keep her complains as just thoughts because either way this was the best she was going to get. And she did have to confess to herself that her current captor was very much preferable from the usual human criminal whose mind was more twisted that the whole Decepticon body put together except maybe Starscream.

She glanced up to meet what looked like an intrigued gaze, until she acknowledged it that is.

"Hey!" a heated protest rouse from her throat "Let me go! I wasn't finished."

The mech snarled, his glare back in place, before setting her next to the mass of clothes she had left behind. "You take too much time."

"Are you for real?" she hissed before covering what parts of her body felt most vulnerable to the eye "Stop looking at me."

He tore his optics from her shivering frame and focused on the closed entrance to his chambers, anxiety creeping over him at the thought of someone entering. The reason he couldn't point, but the human's vulnerability was definitely paying a large part.

She was so frail that even he felt a pang of pity along with the usual distaste for humans. The redneck sighed, irritated and for such a stupid reason as damp fabric. Her top clung to her wet skin before soaking all the water that coated her and finally, holding on to her upper part too firmly to be left unnoticed. A struggle with the disobedient clothing began and the girl was surprised that her rival possessed such stubbornness.

She was scooped up; still preoccupied with her tank top, while Megatron carried her back to her cell. Although it seemed more like he carried her to take her cell in his other free servo before returning to his quarters with a rather bewildered teenager locked in his hand, her top left forgotten.

"What are you doing?" she blurted and watched the mech set her plain home on the far end of his berth.

"I will not risk you trying to escape while my soldiers are in stasis-"

"-What?" she smirked at the mech's rumbling sigh, for the first time enjoying her lack of knowledge.

"While we...sleep,"

Emilia suppressed a sneer while watching him take out the tank with dirty water she had occupied unwillingly and sat down, legs crossed and elbows dug in the sides of her knees as her palms held her head. The guy really was a heartless jackass, though she couldn't help but like him. He had attitude, which she failed to notice in Starscream or Knock Out, even if the red mech was slightly better.

Megatron was a hector, that could be seen clear in only his expression, but he had not hurt her, not once, unlike his second in command who continued to torture her while knowing that she had none of the information her required. He was a bad guy, but he still had a sense of honor, for which she was thankful since that was probably the only reason she was still alive.

Emilia straightened from her bent position in reaction to the entrance and saw Megatron stride with a slow, solemn step. She was set back in her cage, the feeling of serving as a pet returning as soon as her feet touched metal floor, and turned to the mech. "So, are we sleeping now?"

"Yes." he took his time to answer while lying on his berth.

His optics dimmed when yearned recharge started taking over, though not before acknowledging the warm feeling that softly spread over the side of his helm, the source well known. But he didn't act upon the feeling, just left the human's hands to glide over his cool metal while he waited to fall into stasis, surprisingly tolerant to her touches. The girl withdrew when a burning sensation jolted through her hand and saw a large dark red line just below her elbow.

She had gotten too close to the bars.

A mild shudder bit at her sides at the thought of the result from actually touching the bars. Though even if her mind bellowed for her to keep away from them she reached out, placing her hand on the cool metal once more and as if a jolt ran up her skin she shivered in pleasant delight. "Oh God." she gasped, breathless and abruptly pulled away.

With haste in her movements she crawled to the opposite end of the cell to keep away before the urge to touch the metal became too urgent to be ignored. Eyes watched the mech's wide chest move with a slow, calming rhythm before curling in a ball and letting her eyelids fall.

It was cold, the cell and all that surrounded it, causing a mild tremble to settle over her being while she tried to fall asleep. An arduous task it was with the constant chilling temperature that her damp clothes only sharpened.

A pitiful moan slipped past her frown, so desperate for heat that she moved closer to the bars, despite the chance of tearing her skin clear off her flesh. Emilia sighed, content from the warming feeling that seemed thicken around her, calming her, lulling her to fall sleep.

One thing though she was unaware of because it was not the bars that the heat emitted from, but the very spark chamber of the Decepticon that had settled her to rest along with him right atop his chest.

…

A/N – The first 7 chapters were my friend's now the rest will be mine; now the story will be tricky as not all the Autobots will be pleased with Optimus' attraction to Kathy. Plus I am sure you have imagined on Megatron's side it will be slightly humorous as Megatron comes to grips with his own feelings and likely hood of getting human cooties lol


	8. Chapter8 – Coming back without Emilia

Chapter8 – Coming back without Emilia

Optimus and his team ran out of the ground bridge; Optimus saw a lot of Vehicons mining for energon.

"This is the signal Ratchet honed in on?" Arcee demanded.

"Megatron isn't here," Bulkhead said.

"More to the point; Emilia is not here." Optimus growled as his thoughts quickly went to Kathy.

Arcee didn't miss the expression or tone; she glanced at Optimus and wondered what was wrong with her leader.

"Optimus, what is the deal with you and that human?" Arcee asked as she crossed her servos over her chest plates.

The expression in her leader and Prime's face was not a happy or amused one. "Arcee, this is not the time nor is it any of your concern." Optimus said as his servo transformed into his blaster; and he charged into battle with a battle yell.

Optimus destroyed quite a lot of the Vehicons; while the other Autobots fired on the remaining Vehicons. Optimus reached out and angrily gripped one of the Vehicons and held his sword toward his head. "Where is Megatron, and where is the human Starscream kidnapped?" Optimus demanded.

"GET MELTED….!" The Vehicon shouted.

Optimus frowned and growled at him.

"Where is the human?" Optimus asked once more his tone leaving little doubt he was not in the mood for games or lies.

The Vehicon suddenly wasn't so sure of himself then; when he saw how angry Optimus Prime truly was.

"The human is on the Nemesis and Megatron will not relinquish her, Prime; so you're wasting your time." He said.

Optimus growled and sent the Vehicon stumbling backward; his azure optics shined with anger.

"You tell Megatron I made a promise to someone and I intend to keep it; I will be coming for Emilia." Optimus snarled.

The Vehicon looked at the Autobot leader; and made a deadly mistake thinking Optimus made a foolish inaccuracy in letting him live. He charged the Prime; which made Optimus frown at the Vehicon's stupid move on his part. Optimus easily sent his sword into the Vehicon; which quickly dispatched him.

Optimus sighed, he had promised Kathy and now the Decepticon warship was where her friend was. Optimus also knew getting to the warship wouldn't be easy; because Megatron's warship was heavily cloaked. He did not like the fact he would have to tell Kathy; that they did not have Emilia.

Arcee walked up toward Bulkhead; she did not like how the human female was making her leader and prime so distracted.

"What…?" Bulkhead asked.

"That human female has Optimus' circuits all tied in a bunch," Arcee remarked.

"What and how do you know?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Look at him, Bulk," was all the blue femme bot said.

Bulkhead shrugged; while Bumblebee merely beeped wildly.

"Trust me; I know what I am talking about." She snarled.

"Come on, Cee," Bulkhead replied.

"Mark my words she will be a problem." Arcee growled.

The three other members of Team Prime watched as Optimus commed Ratchet for a ground bridge; while they all transformed and headed back for base.

…

Kathy waited and watched her heart hammering with emotions; while they came through the ground bridge. Her eyes trying to search for her friend; but not seeing her as they all transformed. Dread and pain shot through her body all at once; as she saw Optimus' blue optics shine with sadness.

He bent his hand low; palm up; she climbed on. He headed for his quarters with her in his hand. "We will be in my quarters." was all Optimus said.

Neither Ratchet nor Arcee looked pleased at that idea at all; which the other humans picked up on rather quickly.

"Is it just me or does Boss bot seem to be acting a little different?" Miko asked.

"He seems to like Kathy," Raf said.

Ratchet snorted at that; which made the kids take notice and bristle a bit by it.

"What….?" Jack asked.

"She's human, fiery but still human." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, you yourself said Arcee and Airachnid are the last femmes; plus your race can go with other species, right?" Raf questioned.

"Humans go Squish!" Ratchet snapped.

"There is no true proof that all the other femmes are offlined." Arcee said as Bumblebee beeped wildly once more.

"Love is still love, Ratchet." Raf said.

Ratchet snorted once more at Raf's words.

"Raf has a point," Jack replied as Arcee rolled his optics.

"Jack, not you too," Arcee said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"You're being racist of our race," Miko snapped with her hands on her hips.

"She doesn't belong with Optimus; she's human!" Arcee yelled as she transformed and went for a ride.

"What crawled up her tailpipe and died?" Miko demanded as Jack frowned.

"She likes Optimus herself, doesn't she?" Jack asked.

"She has always cared about Optimus yes; and when Elita-1 was terminated by Megatron although she was sad and upset. She was there for him; she was his strength and got him through the pain. He although did not hold any feelings for Arcee and just thought of her as a friend/soldier. However, that does not stop her from defending him with every ounce of her spark, and she does not want him to get hurt and he will if he is with a human. Humans are fickle creatures; and go through mates like they do shoes." Ratchet said snidely.

The kids looked at Ratchet; and then back toward where Optimus' quarters were and knew Ratchet could be wrong.

….

Optimus laid Kathy on his berth; and just sat there too. He sighed, she touched his hand her tiny fingers on one of his giant fingers. "She was not there, she is on his warship." Optimus said.

Kathy felt her eyes fill with unshed tears; but when she looked at the alien being before her. She saw nothing but pain and regret in those azure eyes of his; because he did not find and return her friend.

"You will find her I believe in you." She said as Optimus smiled; and lowered his hand for her to climb back into his hand.

Optimus watched her then as she clutched his finger; he smiled as he thought of her words. She believed in him; she truly did? Optimus slid a finger down Kathy's body; while a heartrending smile crossed his face plates.

"Optimus, you made me feel better, thank you." She said as Optimus didn't stop touching her back; in fact she slowly started to react to him touching her back. "O-Optimus," she whispered as she leaned into the touch.

He brought her closer toward his face; which caused him to feel his spark start to race. He never felt such raw emotion; as he did when he was around this human. He felt a smile touch his lip plates; as he felt her tiny hands on him. "K-Kathy…?" he said as she glanced up at him.

Her hands never stilled; they ran all over what she could reach of his face. His optics brightened; as her actions and words hit him.

"D-Do you like me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

Kathy herself wondered if it were possible for them to be together; he was an alien being much bigger than she was. She realized there was another problem, she knew it without thinking twice… Ratchet.

She wondered if Ratchet would try to undermine what had started between them already; and she bit her bottom lip. She could feel her eyes filling with unshed tears once more; she liked Optimus.

Could they really be together or was she just imaging things; her past track record with guys was terrible. Would he really and truly want her, would he?


	9. Chapter 9 – Waking up to warmth

Chapter 9 – Waking up to warmth

Emilia woke up; her eyes scanned her surroundings. She saw where she truly was; she was on Megatron's chest plates and not in the cage.

"I'm on Megatron's chest plates?" she asked herself as her small hands ran gently over his armor.

Emilia's curiosity was getting the better of her; she tenderly let her finger tips trace over his Decepticon insignia. Emilia was too busy exploring Megatron's insignia; she didn't see blood red optics online and watch her while she did so.

"What are you doing?" Megatron demanded as Emilia jumped when she heard his voice.

"I-I was just…I didn't mean anything." Emilia said as he eyed her.

Megatron watched as she sat up; her eyes moved toward Megatron.

"Why did you take me out of the cage?" she asked.

Megatron's blood red optics narrowed then at the ridiculous question; as he growled suddenly. "Would you prefer I put you back into the cage, human?" he demanded.

"No," she whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said no sir; I don't want to be back in there." She said.

"Very well," he said.

Megatron was intrigued by this human; he couldn't stand the human race. However this particular human was different.

"What do you require for fuel?" Megatron asked.

"Fuel…?" Emilia asked.

Megatron's optics brightened; while his optics narrowed.

"Yes fuel; human fuel," Megatron said.

"Oh okay, I like different things burgers, fries, shakes and pizza things like that." She said.

"I see, so then I shall take you for some fuel after," Megatron said.

"Really, that would be nice," she said as he frowned.

"Do not try to leave or draw attention to yourself; and I will not have to swat you." Megatron said as Emilia couldn't help but smirk at his words. "Does something amuse you?" Megatron asked.

"No, not really," Emilia stated.

Emilia couldn't help but laugh; only because she thought his words were so preposterous sounding to her.

"Alright," she replied.

Megatron snarled; but got up and took Emilia to where Soundwave was. He approached Soundwave; while Soundwave glanced up and nodded.

"No one else is to know about this; I want a ground bridge to somewhere the human can get human fuel." Megatron said as Soundwave nodded.

Soundwave nodded, as a ground bridge appeared and Megatron headed for it with Emilia in his claw. However, at that moment Emilia wasn't as scared of Megatron as she had been; she found he was different now.

She gripped his finger; and watched as he walked through the ground bridge. She saw Megatron go to a burger joint; and he didn't do things neat and tidy. He tore the roof off the burger joint; and got the food he wanted for his human not realizing someone was using their cell phone to record and post what they just saw on the World Wide Web.

"Thanks Megatron, this is awesome!" Emilia exclaimed as Megatron nodded as she bit into her burger and put a French fry into her mouth.

"Soundwave send a ground bridge now," Megatron said as Emilia smiled.

Megatron turned and headed for the ground bridge; while never once harming any humans only getting the food for his human…..Emilia.


	10. Chapter 10 – A shock of a life time

Chapter 10 – A shock of a life time

Kathy had fallen asleep on top of Optimus' chest plates' while Agent Fowler arrived at the Autobot base.

"Agent Fowler, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Megatron happened; but it's a bit weird what happened." Fowler said.

"How so…?" Ratchet asked.

"Have a look for yourselves…." Fowler said as he gave Ratchet something to show them all on the computer.

Team Prime watched in shock; while they witnessed Megatron rip the roof off of the burger joint; and then that was followed by him taking food for that of humans would eat.

"I don't get it; why would he take human food?" Fowler asked in a dumbfounded tone.

Ratchet glanced at Fowler; and he started to explain what had happened with Kathy and Emilia. Fowler glanced at the Autobots and the kids; he also noticed Optimus Prime was not in the area and neither was this so called Kathy person.

"Where is Prime?" Fowler asked.

"Agent Fowler, Optimus and Kathy are in his quarters," Jack said as Miko smirked.

"Run that by me again, Jack…." Fowler stated.

"Optimus and Kathy are together." Raf said as he pushed his glasses onto his nose. "Well at least we think they are anyway," Raf added.

"So wait, your race can be with humans?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet rolled his eyes at this question.

"Yes Agent Fowler, but I do not advise it mostly because humans can be a bit fickle with their relationships and we mate for life not on a whim." Ratchet said snidely.

"That's not true." Jack retorted.

"Optimus needs someone who will not hurt him; Primus knows he has been hurt enough in his cycles. He doesn't need some fickle human female doing the same; he needs someone who will stay with him." Ratchet said.

"That isn't nice; Ratchet not all humans do those types of things; besides you need to trust humans more." Raf said.

Ratchet snorted then.

"I do not want Optimus to be hurt plain and simple," Ratchet remarked candidly.

"Ratchet is right," Arcee said snidely.

"That is wrong, Arcee." Jack and Miko both said.

"Very….." Raf agreed.

Ratchet sighed then.

"Just let it go," Ratchet growled as he turned away just as Optimus had walked out.

"Agent Fowler, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"Where is Kathy?" Jack asked.

Optimus looked at Agent Fowler; but then turned his sights back to Jack.

"She is asleep in my quarters." Optimus answered as Fowler showed Optimus the recorded film of Megatron.

Optimus glanced closer at Megatron's recorded footage; and obviously spotted something or more to the point someone and frowned.

"Ratchet, look in Megatron's claw; please magnify that." Optimus said.

Ratchet did as his leader and Prime said; and they all saw the small human girl that was in Megatron's claw.

"Who is that?" Fowler asked.

"That Agent Fowler is Emilia; Kathy's friend." Jack said as every looked shocked and stunned including Optimus Prime.

….

A/N – Some chapters will be smaller than others; and some may be longer depending on the chapter. There is fair warning some may be tear jerky as well; so just be for warned on that. Okay so here is a question; how many want Optimus to be with Kathy?


	11. Chapter 11 – Waking up alone

Happy Easter guys!

Chapter 11 – Waking up alone

Kathy woke to silence and Optimus not in his quarter; she glanced around his room. She sighed; while her hand went to her hair. She fiddled aimlessly with her trying to make it stay the way she wanted; and then just abandoned the idea completely.

"Oh this is ridiculous, give it a rest already, Kathy." she mumbled.

Silence…

"Urgh, what is wrong with me; what in your silly little mind makes you think anyone would want you? Especially the leader and Prime of a group of alien robotic beings; who is like massively important to his people and race." Kathy mumbled.

Silence…..

"Get a grip, girl; you really need to get a life." She remarked with a sigh. "Talking to yourself and answering yourself back, not helping." She growled.

Kathy reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of gum. She took the wrapper off of a stick and popped it into her mouth while she tried to calm her already growing frazzled nerves.

She felt tears blur her vision; why did she constantly think things would change? She knew down deep they wouldn't; she wasn't some Barbie doll, drop dead gorgeous woman, actually far from it actually.

"Easy Kathy, don't go getting all worked up and teary." She said with a sad sigh.

…..

Arcee was heading back to Optimus' quarters; she gave the excuse she was going to do something; but her reasoning was quite different then she let on even to herself. Arcee opened the door and found the human on Optimus' berth. She sneered at her; as she walked up to the berth her fists clenched into fists.

Kathy glanced up hearing her come in; and she frowned as she saw the expression on the femme bot's face darken.

_Why did this Autobot hate her so much?_

"Get one thing straight you do not belong with our leader," Arcee snapped.

Kathy's eyes narrowed as Arcee' remark hit her full force and straight to her heart.

"Humans are not known for their ability to stay with a partner for too long; so I am telling you back off you're not his type." Arcee snarled.

"Oh really, and just who is his type then, Arcee? Let me guess, the loud overbearing bitchy female blue bot; who is afraid of a little competition here on the base?" Kathy retorted as she crossed her arms over chest; and narrowed her eyes at the femme bot; that could very well squish her if she chose too.

Arcee looked shocked at first, but recovered quickly from the retort.

"That is none of your concern!" Arcee shouted. "You are out of his league entirely, human." She snapped at Kathy who looked away hearing those same old words over and over again.

She was so tired of put downs; even as an adult she got them. However even alien beings thought she was useless or worthless; she glanced up at Arcee and sighed. She hated to admit it but she could feel the sting from Arcee' words.

She sighed; as Arcee walked closer her eyes shined with mistrust and anger.

"Stay away from Optimus Prime; you do not belong with him." Arcee ordered as Kathy turned away from Arcee. "I won't tell you again, understand." Arcee snarled. "When we get your friend back; stay away from Optimus." Arcee snarled as Kathy felt tears roll down her face as both hurt and anger hit her full force.

Arcee turned and headed out of Optimus' quarters; while Kathy felt her whole world spin out of control.

…

A/N This story only has a few more chapters; my new story will be a longer more involved story. This brings me to my next thing I have a poll up on my profile please check it out and answer it for me guys. It has to do with A story called A family of his own, thanks…


	12. Chapter 12 – Megatron's confusion

This is a filler chapter, a little fluff with Megs and Emilia

Chapter 12 – Megatron's confusion

Several weeks later….

Megatron stood talking to Soundwave; Megatron was not sure what was wrong with him. He was enjoying spending time with Emilia; she was starting to mean something to him and it confused him. He hated humans; so why did this little human called Emilia mean so much to him?

They would listen to music and watch what humans called movies; although Megatron didn't understand such things.

"Your planet has strange interests, doesn't it?" Megatron asked as Emilia smirked.

"I guess I was always different with what I did or liked." Emilia said as she paused then.

Megatron watched her on his berth; and waited for her to continue.

"I-I was always told I was a freak or no good; or pushed away by others because I was different. But my friend Kathy; she was always there for me; she listened and helped me." Emilia said.

"Is this human designated as Kathy; the same human you were staying with?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, she invited me; she's my best friend from the Internet." Emilia said.

Megatron lowered his clawed hand for her and she climbed onto his claw.

"You have a desire for your friend to be here too?" Megatron asked.

Emilia glanced up and shook her head; as much as she liked Kathy. She wanted to be alone with Megatron and have him to herself for some reason. "No, I kind of like our time alone; Megatron." She said as he smiled.

Megatron growled and got to his foot pedes; he did not like this odd feeling he felt around Emilia.

He was Megatron leader of the Decepticons; he was a gladiator from the pits of Kaon. So, what was going on with him; why did he have such puzzling emotions going through his systems right now.

Did he have a virus; or was he malfunctioning completely?

He glanced down at Emilia; and then accessed the World Wide Web and found something human younglings called cooties.

'That's it, she gave me cooties.' He mused within his mind.

No.

That wasn't it, was it?

Or was it; oh slag it he was losing his processors now, wasn't he?


	13. Chapter 13 – Saying goodbye

A/N – please check out the poll on my profile guys

Chapter 13 – Saying goodbye

1 month later…

Kathy loved watching TV and playing games with the kids a lot of the time; when Optimus was otherwise engaged with searching for clue about getting Emilia back and or other leader type things.

However there were odd times when Optimus had taken Kathy for numerous outings; he had taken her on drives as well. They had a lot of fun together; but Kathy still felt sad by Arcee' attitude and it bothered her deeply.

"How are you holding up?" Optimus asked.

She sighed then.

"I could be better; but I am hanging in there," she said.

"I am glad; but I will help give you that beautiful smile back." Optimus said.

Kathy smiled; but it was a sad smile; it almost broke Optimus' spark to see the sadness in her eyes like that.

Optimus pulled into the Autobot base; and when he did Kathy got out of his cab. So, he could transform; while Kathy saw Ratchet standing with Arcee watching and glaring at her. She sighed; and walked up the stairs undetected by Optimus at the time of where she had gone, but not to Ratchet or Arcee.

Kathy walked slowly up the stairs to where the kids had been usually playing games or TV; although now they were home now. She sat on the sofa; while Ratchet walked toward Optimus.

"Optimus, we need to talk," Ratchet said.

"Very well, Ratchet about what did you wish to speak to me about?" Optimus asked as Kathy went down toward the floor to grab something; and when she did Optimus still had no idea she was listening when Ratchet started to talk about what he felt about Kathy and it was not good at all.

"Optimus, this human is out of her league; and you degrade yourself by showing her any type of affection." Ratchet said as Optimus looked stunned by Ratchet's words.

"Ratchet only paused for a second; and then he continued all over again.

"I am only saying this for your own good; I am not the only one who feels this way." Ratchet said.

"Is that correct; well by all means tell me who else feels this way?" Optimus growled.

"Arcee for one," Ratchet said.

"Arcee is a jealous femme; who would be nasty to any and all femmes who she deemed a threat to her or showed any interest in me." Optimus growled as Arcee froze in her tracks.

_Optimus knew?_

What had just happened; when had her leader learned the truth about her past feelings for him?

Kathy covered her mouth; while tears had ran down her face.

"Sir, with all due respect she doesn't belong here or with you; she is human and you're a military leader and Prime." Ratchet remarked.

Kathy knew what she had to do; Optimus was clearly too nice to say goodbye to her. It would have to be her who made the move first; she didn't belong here that was apparent. She knew where she belonged and it was with her friend and her writing. That was her world it always was not here living some dream world fantasy; that sounded so weird coming from someone who wrote fiction novels.

She watched Optimus head to his quarters; while Arcee and Ratchet walked away both clearly confused.

Kathy got a pen and paper; and left a message as she got Bumblebee to drop her off home after she finished the note for Optimus.

A note which only had one intention of saying goodbye to someone she figured she had no business with.

Optimus,

First, I have to say you will always be special to me; but Ratchet and Arcee are right I don't belong with you. I don't believe I belong anywhere actually; remember what I told you that night when we were first together? Well, it still stands I think I will stay at my house until you find Emilia; then it will be better for all involved I won't bother anyone anymore.

Take care and stay well, and thank you.

Kathy

…

Bumblebee had brought Raf back to the base; so he went with them back to Kathy's. The ride to her house was quiet; Bumblebee allowed Raf to finally question her first.

"I think you're making a mistake Optimus likes you," Raf said.

"No Raf, trust me he doesn't need me; no one does." She said as Bumblebee pulled up to her house.

"Here's my stop; take care Raf; please tell Jack and Miko goodbye for me, alright?" she said getting out of the scout's vehicle mode form.

She headed for the house; as she felt her own heart break. She reached her fingers gently up toward her face; she felt tears once more. Crying. Disappointment. Loss. Those were things she related to not love or happiness; she knew someone like Optimus Prime would never love her. Why would he; what could she possibly offer him?

The answer was simple….nothing.


	14. Chapter 14 – The truth revealed

A/N – We have two more chapters now until the end of this story; thanks for reviews and alerts; please remember to take my poll guys…

Chapter 14 – The truth revealed

Emilia's mother had spoken to Kathy; and the young woman had smoothed things over as best she could. She didn't want Emilia's mother to know about the aliens; so she had to come up with something that was reasonably intelligent. Kathy was shocked however when Emilia's mom told her that Emilia had wanted to move in with Kathy the whole time. She knew her friend was upset and sad living in that country; but she hadn't realized just how bad they were.

Kathy accepted of course; and after Emilia's mom left to go back to her country Kathy tried to busy herself with fixing up her friend's room for her. She had decided to this house her publisher sent her too was just what she wanted; it was a nice house.

She just wished she could share all this with a certain Autobot commander; but she couldn't and that was that.

….

Emilia was sitting on Megatron's berth; she was listening to music while she went through some of the special trinkets from Megatron. She really liked the special things he did and got for her; she saw him in a different light then most on his ship did.

"Thank you, Megatron I really like all this stuff." Emilia said as Megatron nodded his blood red optics brightened as he did.

"I am pleased that you do," Megatron said.

"Megatron, what was your home planet like?" she asked.

Megatron found it interesting she took an interest to learn about Cybertron. So, he showed her his home planet how it looked before the war; and told her about the war.

He found himself telling her a rather different version of the story; that he used to tell or think rather.

"I have made quite a few mistakes in my vorns of being a war lord; I just do not know how to make things right now." Megatron said as he added. "With anyone," Megatron said with a sigh.

"Are you talking about those other robots you're at war with?" she asked remembering what Starscream had said in the beginning.

"Yes," Megatron stated.

Emilia sighed and bit her lip.

"Maybe it's just time to let bygones be bygones; and old friends become friends again. War doesn't solve anything not really; lives are lost families torn apart and for what…. Nothing." She said.

"You are young; but very wise for someone so young," he said.

"No one else seems to share that idea; well except for Kat," she said.

"You talk of this other human femme a lot, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's a best friend and like a second mom all rolled into one." Emilia said as she laughed thinking of something from the past. "Once when I was so upset Kat made sure I was okay; she called me and check on me many times. I-I just am lucky to have her," Emilia said.

"She sounds like someone I was best friends with once," Megatron said.

"Really who….?" She asked.

He sighed then.

"Optimus Prime," was all Megatron said.

Emilia didn't know what to do or say now to that statement.

"Maybe you can get your friend back," she said when she finally could speak again; as he smiled at that.

"Perhaps, I can," he said.

Emilia grinned; and Megatron for his part felt different; he wanted to clear things up with Optimus Prime. He wanted Emilia with him possibly all her remaining life cycles; he was drawn to her.


	15. Chapter 15 – A leader lost

A/N – One more chapter to go and that's it for this story

Chapter 15 – A leader lost

Optimus had read the note; and his spark pulsed with confusion, pain, loss and anger. He stood at a loss; while he glared at Ratchet and Arcee.

"You both took it upon yourselves to push her away from me," Optimus said. "I enjoyed her company and liked being with her what right do either of you have to do that to me?" he demanded.

Ratchet glanced at Arcee; who looked ashamed for her actions completely.

"Optimus, she is a human," Ratchet said firmly.

"I do not care, am I not allowed any happiness at all?" Optimus demanded.

Silence….

"Answer me both of you, right now!" he shouted making them both jump.

"We only wanted to protect you," Ratchet replied.

"I am not a sparkling; I am your leader and Prime and you both would do well to remember that." He snarled.

Silence…

"I am going to get her back," the Prime said as he transformed into vehicle form and his tires squealed as he took off.

Ratchet and Arcee never felt more ashamed; and like they had let their Prime down completely.

…..

Optimus drove rather quickly to see Kathy; his spark pulsed as he realized he was truly attracted to this human femme.

Optimus pulled up to Kathy's house; his holoform activated as he climbed out of his vehicle form. He headed toward her front door; his fingers reached for the door bell and rang the bell. Kathy appeared at the door within seconds; her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Optimus….?" She whispered.

"Kathy, I want you to come back to the base with me and live there with me….Please," Optimus said.

Silence…

"I don't think Ratchet or Arcee would like that," she said softly.

Optimus' holoform pulled her into his arms; and his lips found hers and pressed gently onto hers. She closed her eyes; while her arms wrapped around his body and her own lips started to respond to his kiss. Optimus broke the kiss first; while she just froze.

"That was…..hot," she whispered.

He touched her face with his fingers; and smiled sadly. "It does not matter what they want or think; it is up to me and I want you, Kathy." He said.

She glanced up at him then.

"Really….?" She asked.

"Yes really, Kathy." He said as he pulled her into his arms even tighter than before. "You are mine now," he whispered. "Pack your stuff," he said as she nodded and kissed him; and then headed to start to pack her stuff and Emilia's.

Optimus watched her pack; while he smiled his spark raced with a lot of different emotions. He had started to walk around her house; while he looked around at different things. She was very interesting; he thought. He reached for a picture of Kathy with a young girl whom he realized was Emilia.

However something had occurred to Optimus; he had remembered the way Megatron had held Emilia in his claw. Optimus suddenly had a weird odd feeling about that situation with how Megatron held Emilia in his claw.

"Alright, I think I got everything ready for now; and I got Emilia's stuff too." She said as Optimus smiled and helped her with her duffle bags and Emilia's.

He helped her into his cab; and then let his holoform deactivate; and he headed back for the base. Optimus suddenly got a commlink from Ratchet; who had news that even Optimus had trouble accepting at first.

::::::::: Optimus, you need to get back here now::::: Ratchet said through the commlink.

:::::::: Why, what has happened?::::::::::

Silence….

:::::::Ratchet :::::::::

::::::::Megatron is here and he wants a::::::::

Silence….

::::::::::He wants what Ratchet:::::::::::

Silence…

:::::::: Ratchet, what is it what is going on? :::::::::: Optimus demanded finally.

::::::: Megatron wants a truce and has agreed to peace between us and the humans::::::::

Optimus' engines nearly stalled; Megatron wanted peace with them and the humans?

_Was it truly possible?_


	16. Epilogue – Loose ends tied up

Epilogue – Loose ends tied up

Optimus stared at Megatron; and Kathy stared at Emilia curled up in Megatron's claw.

"You honestly want a truce, Megatron?" Optimus had to finally ask.

"Yes, Emilia has helped me see things in a different light; she has also given me a new outlook of humans. She is also my….." he said as Starscream smirked.

"I believe the term is mate, master." Starscream said as Megatron growled slightly at Starscream.

"Thank you, Starscream," Megatron said with a growl still.

Megatron explained things to Optimus; as well as Fowler. Megatron had signed a peace treaty with not just Optimus but President of the United States as well. Optimus and Megatron helped to make Earth much better for humans to live on; and they also helped other country governments with their problems.

Emilia and Megatron saw each other; and when she had turned 18 she went to stay with Megatron on the Nemesis.

Optimus had Kathy move into the base; and into his quarters. Ratchet and Arcee had apologized for their part in hurting her feelings in the first place. Arcee had confessed to Kathy she had liked Optimus; but now it was in the past.

Especially, when Wheeljack had taken an interest and asked her out and she accepted. Jack and Miko had started to date each other; June and Fowler had started to become an item as well. Knockout had assisted Ratchet as a medic now; and the Autobot base was expanded so the Decepticons could also have quarters there. Which meant Emilia and Megatron had their own quarters there too; which seemed to suit them well.

Optimus had finally had everything he ever wanted; a mate, peace, and his brother in arms back. He was glad no one else lost their lives in the pursuit of peace and love for him and also apparently Megatron.

_Till all are one….._

….

A/N – This concludes this story, there is NO sequel planned for this story.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please go to my new account autobotprincess as it is my brand new account; and I have my A family to call his own as well as any other new stories please check them out.**


End file.
